Reject reject
by OnyiaScillet46
Summary: Hermone rejects Fred several times.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

It was a weekend in my 4th year and I was in the library doing homework. The yule ball was in 4 weeks and I still didn't have a date.

Next thing I know is that all the books from the shelves around me were flouting in front of me spelling something out.

Will you go

to the Yule

ball with

me

Is what they spelled out.

"So will you" I hear a voice say from behind me that voice being no other than Fred Weasley.

"What" I asked.

"Will you go to the yule ball with me" he said in a hopeful voice.

"Fredric Gideon Weasley are you asking me out as some kind of joke" I say in an angry voice.

"What, no" he said in a generally confused voice.

"NO, no I will not go to the yule ball as your joke date" I say in the same angry voice.

"Not as a joke date her- " said before being cut of.

"Just get away from me" I say shooing him away until finally he walks away looking dejected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

I was walking into the common room after my perfect rounds were done and the moment I walk into the room a dozen dozen lilacs fall on me from above. Lilacs my favorite.

Suddenly Fred came out of nowhere and.

"Will you go out with me this year" he asked.

"FRED, are you asking me out for the same reason as last year as a joke" I say once again in an angry voice.

"No, I never asked you out as a joke" he said as I ran past him and up the steps to the girls dorms. I avoided him the rest of the week until he left to start runny their joke shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fred's POV

I didn't know what to do... and that never happened when it came to girls. He was now an owner of a business and he couldn't even get the one girl he actually liked.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Yeah, yeah I'll do that" he said to himself.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

I was walking into WWW (Weasley Wizard Weezes) with Ron,Ginny, and Harry for the first time. Ginny and I went over to the love potions when Fred came over.

"Hey Hermione can I talk to you for a minute" Fred asked me.

"Sure" I replied.

We go to a room in the back. Once he closed the door he turned towards me and kissed me.

It wasn't just a kiss it was passionate and filled with love. I was to shocked to do anything and just let it happen.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that" Fred said after he pulled away and he cupped my cheek.

"I – I have to go" I say before pulling away and leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

FRED LIVES AND HERMIONE NEVER KISSED RON

Hermione's POV

The war was finally over but we have lost so many Remus, Tonks, Dobby, and so many others... gone.

We were all in the greet hall looking for loved ones, family members, and friends. Having nothing to do here I leave the great hall and walk down to the castle courtyard that seemed to be abandoned.

I go over to a side of the courtyard, sit down, lean agents the wall, and cried.

Suddenly I feel someone putting there hand around my shoulder and pulling me towards them. I look up to see Fred next to me with his arm around me and him pulling me towards him so I could lean my head on his shoulder.

And I let it happen, I needed the comfort. We stade like that for a wile just holding each other.

"Are you ok" Fred asked breaking the silence.

"I'll be fine... " I replied.

"... Thank you" I said to him.

"My pleasure" he said with a grin.

"Hermione, would you like to go out with me sometime" Fred asked.

"I'd like that" I said nodding.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

3 Years Later

Hermione's POV

I had been married to Fred for a little over 1 year and I was currently waiting for a letter from St Mungo's to see if I was pregnant or not.

Finally I see an owl at the window and go to see what the results were. The letter said.

 **Dear Mrs. Weasley**

 **We have the test results and are glad to tell you that you are 2 weeks pregnant with twins.**

 **From St Mungo's**

I'm pregnant was the only thing that was going through my head at the but then the thought came how am I going to tell Fred.

The sound of the door opening ripped me from my thoughts. I quickly hide the letter and walk over to him. The joke shop had been very successful, they had even opened a couple more branches.

"Hello love" he said.

"Hi can I talk to you for a minute" I ask.

"Yeah, sure" he replied.

We sit down and for some reason I thought the best way to tell him would to blurt it all out at once.

"I'mpregnantwithtwins" I say as fast as I can.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I'm pregnant with twins" I say slower.

"Really" he said with a grin that could calange the chester cat.

"Yes" I answer.

The next thing I know he is picking me up and spinning me around.

"How far along are you" he asked sitting down and putting me on his lap.

"2 weeks" I replied smiling.

He leaned down and put his hand on my stomick.

"They better not be as bad as me and george" h said smiling wile still looking at my stomick.

THE END


End file.
